Operation matchmaker
by Shardwing52
Summary: Things developed between Masaya and Asuka, and the group grows tired of their dense nature. What will they do, and will this help the two?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Right now, Masaya, Mashiro, Asuka and Misaki were walking through the school. As expected, Misaki wasn't totally awake. Asuka then smacked her own cheeks.

"It's just a test, it's just a test!" Asuka tried to say positively, but the others sweat dropped.

"What are you so panicked for?" Masaya asked. "Just relax, you'll do fine."

"But these tests are really tough!" Asuka said in a comical brief eyeless expression, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Really, you're like a wild fish jumping everywhere!" Mashiro sighed.

Asuka made a noise of comical worry. Finally, Masaya sighed and put his hand firmly on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Let's go," Masaya offered as his cheeks begin to flare, and his eyes closed. "If you really are this worried, I'll give you some last minute pointers in the cafeteria."

"Really!?" Asuka asked in excitement, grabbing his hand.

"Y-yes!" Masaya stuttered, and then froze up as the blush stayed on his face.

"How long are you going to hold his hand?" an amused Misaki asked.

"Wah!" Asuka yelped as her own cheeks flared while she waved her hands about at Misaki. "W-wrong, I wasn't-"

"Try not to flirt at school already," Mashiro teased.

"WE AREN'T!" Masaya and Asuka yelled in unison.

The rest of the walk was silent, with Masaya and Asuka blushing as they avoided each others gazes. Just then Mashiro whispered something in Misaki's ear. Misaki looked like she agreed.

"You two go on ahead, there's something we need to take care of," Misaki said.

So they left, leaving Asuka and Masaya alone to their study.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Mashiro and Misaki found Madoka and engaged in a talk with her about Asuka and Masaya. Afterwards, Madoka put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmm, well I have noticed it myself and even hinted at them, but they're both too stubborn," Madoka stated.

"I think it's more of they're just dense," Misaki concluded. "But I agree they need a push in the right direction."

"Indeed," Mashiro groaned. "It's growing tiresome seeing the same density from them. I wish they'd just realize and come out with it to each other already."

The three grew silent, but then Madoka made a look of thought. "I got it, here's what we can do," Madoka started, telling the other two.

After a bit, Asuka and Masaya came back in the classroom and took their seats.

"Did you help her?" Madoka asked Masaya.

"We'll find out how much once she starts and finishes the test," Masaya said.

As class started, Mashiro left to her own class. The time came for the test, and although Asuka looked nervous and even klutzy, she managed to finish it. Laying face first in her chair, she sighed with relief.

Masaya stared at her thoughtfully, wondering if she did good or bad.

"See something you like?" Misaki questioned with an amused look.

"I was just curious how she did," Masaya said in an embarrassed tone and avoided her gaze.

Misaki made an amused noise at his reaction, but left it at that. Once lunch time came, Mashiro joined them outside at lunch. Masaya sat next to Asuka. At one point Asuka expressed doubt she passed this test, but Masaya gave her assurance that it would be fine. In fact Madoka had to clear her throat to get their attention before anything else happened. That made the two grow silent and avoid the other's gaze. Now Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki inwardly sighed, and gave each other a knowing "Yep, looks like we have no choice" look.

"Say Masaya, how about if Asuka passes you take her downtown as a reward?" Madoka suggested.

"Why? If she wanted me to go with her she would ask," Masaya pointed out in an uncaring voice.

"That sounds great!" Asuka said excitedly.

"Eh!?" Masaya asked.

"Then it's settled," Misaki said.

Masaya kept quiet and sweat dropped. But from the looks of it, there was no changing anybody's mind.

'They always just decide things on their own...' Masaya thought to himself.

After school, the test results were given, and to her relief she passed.

"I did it!" Asuka proclaimed. "Thank you, Coach!"

"I didn't really..." Masaya started.

"Don't be so modest, if it weren't for you she would be an even bigger nervous wreck than she already was at the time," Misaki stated.

"Anyway, don't you two have somewhere to go?" Mashiro asked them.

"Ah right!" Asuka mused. "Let's go, Coach."

"Wha-hey don't pull!" Masaya protested as Asuka grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward with her.

Once they left out of earshot, Misaki looked at Madoka. "Glad that's taken care of," Misaki said.

Madoka gave a toothy grin. "Now let's hope something comes out of this," Madoka said in anticipation.

"You're having too much fun with this aren't you?" Mashiro asked in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Masaya found a Grav-Shoe pad and flew towards downtown.

"This is so much fun," Asuka said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Masaya asked, curious what she means.

"Flying around and soaring higher!" Asuka said in hype.

Masaya grinned, having come to agree with that. Being back in FC as a whole now, he echoed that sentiment.

Landing down at a Grav-Shoe pad downtown, they started walking. Asuka quickly got excited and pointed to a clothes store, so they went inside it.

Asuka tried on various clothes with varying opinions from Masaya. At one point she put on a very goofy looking one, embarrassing Masaya at how stupid it looked.

"Why are you wearing that one?" he asked with a twitching eye.

It had an extremely dumb looking picture of a guy making a seriously nutty expression.

"Should I try something else?" Asuka blinked.

"Yeah," Masaya said without hesitating.

After some more looking, they left. Asuka noticed an all you can eat buffet restaurant, and she had a spark in her eyes. She was very thrilled.

"Er, do you want to go inside?" Masaya asked.

"Yes!" Asuka yelled out, and dashed in very fast as Masaya sweat dropped.

'Geez that girl!' he thought.

Going in, he payed for it, so now Asuka was free to grab as much food as she wished. Asuka settled for a fair amount, nothing overkill.

Masaya silently chuckled. 'She goes all day stressing herself out over a test, and all it takes is a trip downtown to make her completely cheerful again,' he thought.

"Are you not hungry?" Asuka asked as she ate.

"Huh, oh sorry," Masaya said before he too dug in.

"It's quieter than usual," Asuka said. "I mean, if the others were in a place like this, things would get kinda noisy."

A small imaginary bubble appeared above Masaya's head as he pictured Madoka and Mashiro causing possibly a ruckus.

"You're right about that," Masaya said, giving an annoyed look. 'Even though you too can get very noisy...'

Eventually Asuka noticed a Ferris Wheel.

"Coach, let's go on it," Asuka invited.

"EH!?" Masaya tensed. "W-well...if you want to."

So they got on after paying, and as it rose higher, Masaya started becoming more afraid, unnoticed by Asuka.

"Haaaa, the sights are beautiful!" Asuka said in a joyous voice.

"Y-yeah," Masaya stuttered.

"The sea even sparkles from this high up-eh?" Asuka stopped, on noticing Masaya bent forward next to her, holding his hands on his head, and shaking violently. "Coach, what's wrong!?"

"I-I'm, afraid of heights!" Masaya admitted. "Not flying with Grav-Shoes, but I mean sitting somewhere up extremely high."

He tried his best, but he couldn't stop shaking nor could he surpress the fear he felt. Seconds later, he felt something turn him around and take him into its arms. Why, it was Asuka.

"Calm down," Asuka said in a very soft tone, gently rubbing his head with her hand. "It's alright."

Little by little, Masaya's shaking ceased, and his breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks," he said in a calm voice, staying in her arms.

"You're welcome," Asuka said, still a soft voice, before blushing. "S-sorry, I'll let go-eh?"

Masaya had put his arms around her and kept her in place. "Sorry, but can we stay like this for now?" he asked with red cheeks.

"O-okay," Asuka said, though truthfully she herself wanted to stay like this too.

After they let go, a question was popped.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Masaya asked her.

"Of course, it was the day you helped me," Asuka said. "If not for you, I wouldn't have did any better against Satouin or even Misaki-chan."

"I should be the one praising you," Masaya started as Asuka got a curious look. "You're the reason I started enjoying my role as a coach. I didn't really enjoy being the coach to you guys, but when I observed how you always stayed positive and kept being so confident, I started enjoying helping you in your matches. You're a big part of why I even remained coach for you guys, Asuka. Thank you."

"No, I'm not," Asuka tried to say, blushing while smiling and looking away from him.

"I'll be honest, I think you're really amazing," Masaya admitted. "You blew us all away when you mastered your balancers and beat Saki. I said a lot more than I thought I was going to."

The two grew silent, but Masaya gained a look of courage, faced Asuka and put a hand to her cheek.

"Coach?" Asuka asked.

"I love you," Masaya said in a serious voice despite his reddening cheeks.

Gone was any sign of nervousness. He had been planning to confess for a while, but he hadn't worked up the nerve to do it until now. Perhaps being here with her gave him the boost he needed.

"E-eh!?" Asuka stuttered while blushing very much. "L-love me!?"

"It's the truth, I do," Masaya said, and then waited for what she was going to say. "I understand if you-"

"I feel the same!" Asuka said in a happy voice to his surprise. "I've, felt that way for a while. But, I like you too, Coach."

Not a single other word needed to be exchanged. Everything that needed to be said in this moment was said. Masaya slowly inched forward, and pressed his lips onto hers. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back. As they did it felt as if time went to a complete stop. Once they parted, Asuka rested her head on his shoulder as the two enjoyed the view.

After hanging around town more, they parted ways and went home. The next day though on their way to school, Mashiro and Misaki immediately noted Asuka and Masaya holdings hands.

"What's with you two?" Mashiro grinned, pointing at their linked hands.

"Coach and I are lovers!" Asuka happily proclaimed to them.

"Well, it's about time," Misaki started. "I wasn't sure how much longer we could take you two going without realizing how you felt."

"That's over with, right?" Masaya asked. "We're a couple now so you don't need to worry about that any longer."

"True," Misaki said in an easy-going voice.

After school, Masaya and Asuka flew together with their balancers unlocked at the practice area. It hadn't took Masaya long to master them back then shortly after Asuka had done so.

"Their movements..." Madoka started in surprise.

"It seems their hearts are in synch," Mashiro said, happy for them.

"I'd say it's more like Kurashina has finally gotten as good as Masaya," Aoi said. "But, I'm glad for those two."

They weren't really having a practice match, but just flying about together having fun. Asuka smiled widely at him at one point, and he in turn smiled back. As they flew, their contrails now formed a heart. Everyone smiled at them while watching the heart sparkle up in the sky from them flying in the same pattern together.

THE END.

A/N: I wish the show at least addressed how Asuka was starting to make him enjoy being their coach. You see it through his expressions at times with her, but the show really doesn't once have him come out with or admit it, which I found odd.


End file.
